Le scientifique et l'incube
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus Bane est un scientifique très réputés et spécialisé dans la biologie, un jour invité par sa soeur adoptive il part au pérou pour découvrir les espèces rare de plante pour ses recherches. Ils trouvent un temple et des statuettes, ils ramènent la statuettes avec eux. Il brisa l'une des statuette qui libéra un Incube. BoyxBoy.


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! cet os est spécialement pour Lavigne 126 **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**LE SCIENTIFIQUE ET L'INCUBE**_

Un homme asiatique regarda dans son microscope avant de noter ce qu'il était en train de voir, il leva la tête en faisant craquer son cou. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre un paquet de cigarette, il prit une cigarette pour commencer à fumer en regardant les résultats sur son ordinateur. Il tira une autre bouffé avant de l'éteindre, il se leva pour retirer sa blouse de scientifique. Il la déposa sur sa chaise avant de sortit de son labo, il se rendit chez lui. Il entra dans son appartement où ses amis étaient présents, il sourit et discuta avec eux. Magnus Bane était le plus grand scientifique du monde, il avait publié beaucoup d'articles dans plusieurs magazines et découvert beaucoup de médicaments grâce à son intelligence. Il avait obtenu son diplôme à l'âge de 18 ans en sortant de l'université étant un petit génie, ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Son père était entrepreneur dans les chaînes pharmaceutiques ce qui avait poussé Magnus dans cette voie, sa mère était organisatrice de mariage, elle était sollicité partout dans le pays pour ses idées originales pour les mariages. Elle avait organisé beaucoup de mariage de star que Magnus avait pu rencontrer grâce à mère, il avait aussi une sœur qui s'appelle Clarissa Adèle Bane. Elle a été adoptée à sa naissance après la mort de sa mère et son père biologique était en prison, elle fut placée sous la tutelle des Bane car la mère de Magnus et celle de Clary étaient amies d'enfance. Elle est aussi scientifique et parcourait le monde pour étudier les arts des civilisations disparues, elle revenait rarement au pays et parfois elle faisait venir son frère pour analyser certains biologies rares qu'elle avait trouvé. Il profita de la soirée avec ses amies qui étaient tous des amis du lycée et certains des amis d'enfance, ils le laissèrent se reposer avant de partir de chez lui. Il en profita pour se reposer en commandant à manger, il caressa son chat qu'il avait adopté. Il prit sa douche et s'écroula dans son lit, le lendemain il se rendit de nouveau dans son laboratoire et commença ses rechercher avant qu'on l'informe d'une visite dans son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la pièce pour voir sa mère l'attendre dans son bureau,

\- Maman, je suis content de te voir salua Magnus

\- Moi de même mon chéri, comme je passais dans le coin je voulais te proposer de déjeuner avec moi proposa sa mère

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus

Il retira sa blouse et invita sa mère à déjeuner, ils allèrent dans un restaurant pas trop loin de son lieu de travail.

\- Alors tes recherches, demanda sa mère

\- Ça avance maman, je suis le point de découvrir un moyen pour stopper la dégénération des cellules nerveux concernant la maladie de Parkinson révéla Magnus

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir mon chéri, d'ailleurs j'ai reçu un carte postale de Clary sourit sa mère

\- Elle est où cette fois-ci ? La dernière fois elle était au Mexique pour étudier les arts des Mayas ainsi que leur fabrication demanda Magnus

\- Elle était là-bas il y a deux semaines de ça, maintenant elle est à Cuba. D'ailleurs elle devrait t'appeler pour te demander ton avis sur une plante qu'elle a trouvé qui pourrait t'intéresser raconta sa mère

Il sourit d'excitation ce qui réjouit sa mère, il discuta avec elle avant de retourner à son bureau. Il rentra chez lui assez tard quand son téléphone sonna,

\- Allo répondit Magnus

\- Bonjour grand-frère salua Clary dans le combiné

\- Biscuit, je suis content d'entendre ta voix sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, alors tes recherches comment ça va questionna Clary

\- Très bien, maman m'a dit que tu étais au Pérou lâcha Magnus

\- Non, je suis à Cuba en ce moment pour être honnête je reste pour deux semaines pour ensuite partir au Pérou. On m'a signalée des dessins fait par les incas révéla Clary

\- C'est super se réjouit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs je vais t'envoyer un billet pour que tu me rejoignes parce que d'après ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué il y aurait certaines plantes rares qui pourrait t'intéressé pour tes recherches proposa Clary

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour avoir un congé ensuite je te rejoindrai pour voir les plantes exotiques dont tu es en train de me parler sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte, envoie- moi un message si tu es d'accord pour ton congé décréta Clary

Il répondit positivement avant de raccrocher, il s'allongea dans son canapé et s'assoupit en caressant son chat. Le lendemain il se rendit à son bureau et passa à l'entreprise-mère où son père travaillait, il salua la secrétaire avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il arriva dans le couloir avant de toquer à la grande porte,

\- ENTRER invita une voix

Il entra dans la pièce pour voir son père Asmodée Bane en pleine réunion avec des investisseurs pour une compagnie dans un autre pays,

\- Bonjour père, je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta réunion s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, messieurs je vous présente mon fils aîné Magnus. Il est le scientifique le plus recherché dans le monde et aussi celui qui a vaincu beaucoup de maladie présenta Asmodée en se levant de sa chaise de bureau

Les deux hommes saluèrent Magnus avant de partir en les laissant seul, il s'assit en face de son père. Asmodée se tourna vers lui en s'asseyant de nouveau dans sa chaise de bureau,

\- Que me vaux ta visite mon fils demanda Asmodée

\- Biscuit m'a téléphoné en disant qu'elle se rendait au Pérou et là-bas elle a découvert une espèce de plante assez rare qui pourrait m'aider au niveau de mes recherches expliqua Magnus

\- Combien de semaines as-tu besoin questionna Asmodée

\- Je pense que quatre semaines seraient suffisants pour moi proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je te fais une demande de congé en même temps tu pourrais surveiller ta sœur, d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle sortirait avec un garçon sur son lieu de travail décréta Asmodée en tordant son stylos

Il hocha la tête amusé de voir son paternel très protecteur envers sa sœur, il avait fait une dépression nerveuse le jour où celle-ci avait commencé son voyage dans le monde pour voir les arts des civilisations disparus. Il se leva et était sur le point de partir,

\- Au fait mon fils, j'espère pour toi que tu as rompu avec cette peste de Camille commenta Asmodée

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai rompu avec elle, donc tu peux dire à maman de dormir sur ses deux oreilles maintenant rigola Magnus

\- Merci fiston, parce que ta mère commençait à devenir chiante sur le sujet rigola Asmodée

Il s'en alla en rigolant, il retourna à son bureau et mit sa blouse pour commencer son travail. Sa meilleure amie arriva en lui apportant un dossier,

\- Merci Catarina remercia Magnus

\- Alors tes recherches ?, demanda Catarina

\- Je continue, mais à mon retour de Pérou je continuerai répondit Magnus

\- Tu pars en voyage questionna Catarina

\- Oui, biscuit à découvert quelques espèces rares de plantes qui seront utiles pour moi dans mes recherches expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, je voudrais t'accompagner mais j'ai déjà utilisé mes congés pour Madzie lors de son voyage scolaire glissa Catarina

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et l'aida dans ses recherches en notant les améliorations, quelques jours plus tard il fit ses bagages pour aller rejoindre sa sœur au Pérou. Il prit l'avion et arriva à l'aéroport, il regarda parmi la foule pour voir Clary.

\- MAGNUS cria une voix féminine

Il se retourna pour voir une petite tête rouge courir et lui sauter dans les bras, il l'attrapa en riant et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Clary était une rousse aux yeux verts avec des tâches de rousseur, elle était habillée d'un débardeur gris avec un short et des bottes.

\- Eh bien biscuit, regarde-toi tu es splendide complimenta Magnus en la faisant tourner

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'air en plein forme sourit Clary

\- Merci, papa et maman te passent le bonjour sourit Magnus

\- Ils me manquent, d'ailleurs j'ai pensé aller les voir après cette aventure. Allez viens on nous attend proposa Clary

Elle l'emmena vers une jeep après avoir récupéré les valises de Magnus, le chauffeur les emmena en plein centre-ville.

\- Biscuit, tu es à l'hôtel ou dans un campement demanda Magnus

\- Dans un village péruvien, ils sont très accueillant en plus je te présenterai mon équipe sourit Clary

Ils arrivèrent dans un village où des enfants vient les accueillir, le chef du village parla dans sa langue avec la rousse qui lui répondit en lui présentant Magnus. Il l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras, il parla dans sa langue en montrant une petite maisonnette.

\- Qu'est qu'il dit questionna Magnus

\- Comme tu es célibataire, tu vas dormir avec les célibataires du village gloussa Clary

Il roula des yeux avant de la suive pour connaître son équipe, il vit un petit groupe en train de vérifier leur matériels. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons,

\- Les gars, je vous présente mon frère Magnus, Magnus je te présente mon équipe Jordan Kyle à côté de lui sa copine Maia Roberts. La blonde Helen Blackthorn et sa fiancée Aline Penhawool, et enfin Sébastian Verlac le cousin d'Aline présenta Clary

\- Simon n'est pas avec toi conclu Magnus ne voyant pas l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur

\- Simon est retourné chez lui pour voir sa famille, sa grand-mère est très malade au vu ce qu'il m'a dit expliqua Clary

\- Je vois, bon et bien bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Bienvenue parmi nous accueillit Maia en souriant

Le soir même le village fit une petite fête de bienvenue pour Magnus, ils étaient autour du feu. L'un des villageois lui proposa à boire, il but avant de grimacer en regardant la boisson amère et nauséeuse

\- C'est quoi cette boisson ? On dirait de la pisse de putois grimaça Magnus

\- C'est à peu prés ça, c'est fait avec de la pisse de Lama mélangé à une herbe locale expliqua Clary

\- Oh putain je crois que je vais être malade pâlit Magnus ce qui fit rire sa sœur

Ils se couchèrent assez tard avant de se réveiller, ils allèrent en excursion dans la montagne. Ils marchaient sur un sentier pour aller vers un ancien temple Mayas, Magnus s'arrêta pour prendre une photo et examiner les plantes médicinales qu'il voyait. Le soir arriva très vite ayant parcouru la moitié du chemin, ils dressèrent des tentes pour se reposer. Les garçons firent du feu pour se réchauffer,

\- Alors Magnus, raconte nous un peu ta vie à part le fait que tu es le grand-frère de Clary questionna Helen

\- Bien je suis un scientifique en biologie, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Mes parents vous les connaissez sont Asmodée et Myriam Bane, je travaille dans l'une des branches de l'entreprise de mon père raconta Magnus

\- Clary était comment quand elle était petite se moqua Aline

\- Aline gronda Clary

\- Elle était toujours vautré dans la peinture, elle adorait prendre mes feutres et mes pinceaux pour dessiner partout dans la maison. Notre mère était toujours en train de la punir pour ça raconta Magnus en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur

Elle se mit à râler contre lui, les autres de l'équipe étaient en train de rigoler à leurs chamailleries. Ils allèrent se coucher pour le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tôt pour reprendre leur expédition. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps quand ils arrivèrent finalement au temple Mayas qu'ils devaient voir,

\- C'est majestueux souffla Magnus en admirant le temple

\- C'est vrai renchérit Clary

Ils dressèrent les tentes et commencèrent à visiter les lieux, Magnus repéra quelques plantes médicinales qui pourrait lui être utiles. Il tira quelques photos avec son appareil et prit certains échantillons pour les conserver, il vit l'équipe de sa sœur en train de prendre le matériel d'escalade pour descendre dans une crevasse du temple. Il rejoignît la rousse qui était en train de s'équiper,

\- Tu vas en bas questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je veux regarder les arts à l'intérieur de ce temple et aussi comment leur structures ont été faite expliqua Clary

\- Alors je viens avec toi proposa Magnus en retirant son appareil photo

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose gloussa Clary

\- Je sais surtout l'hôpital du Canada qui nous avait appelé quand tu t'es briser le bras rappela Magnus en s'équipant d'un harnais

\- Juste une erreur de ma part se renfrogna Clary

Le duo descendit dans la crevasse en bas du temple, ils atterrirent sur sol de la caverne sombre. Magnus fit du feu sur un morceau de bois, ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs sombres. Ils arrivèrent en plein centre d'une salle de sacrifice, ils virent plusieurs escaliers qui menaient vers l'autel du sacrifice. Ils allèrent vers l'autel, ils virent plusieurs crânes empilés les un sur les autre avec trois statues. Le scientifique examina les crânes de squelettes,

\- D'après mon diagnostique, ce sont des crânes d'hommes et de femmes, ils avaient entre 14 et 19 ans examina Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils s'est passé pour qu'ils finissent comme ça grimaça Clary avant de regarder des dessins

Elle examina et comprit que c'était un schéma de rituel, elle suivit les dessins avant d'appelé son frère.

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'était passé expliqua Clary

\- Comment ça demanda Magnus

\- D'après les dessins, ce n'est pas un sacrifice mais plutôt un rite d'initiation. Les filles à peine leurs cycles mensuels commencés doivent passer ce rite, de même pour les garçons quand ils ont eu leur première éjaculation raconta Clary

\- En clair c'est quoi leur rite d'initiation, s'envoyer en l'air ensemble ironisa Magnus

\- Non Idiot râla Clary

Elle balança la tête devant l'ironie de son frère et continua à décrypter le schéma, elle passa ses doigts dessus.

\- D'après le schéma, les anciens invoquaient des démons qu'ils avaient emprisonné dans des statuettes. Ses démons avaient l'apparence d'humains mais ils envoûtaient sexuellement que se soit hommes ou femmes, en bref les adolescents devaient se soumettre à ce rite en résistant à la tentation. Si ils réussissaient alors ils étaient considérés comme des adultes à part entière expliqua Clary

\- Et si ils échouaient interrogea Magnus

\- Je crois que les crânes veulent tous dire répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Eh bien vaux mieux qu'on s'en aille parce que cette salle me file la chair de poule grimaça Clary

\- Avant je dois prendre une photo proposa Magnus

Il prit son appareil photo et tira des photos avant de suivre sa sœur, ils allaient partir quand Clary s'arrêta devant les statuettes.

\- Je crois que je vais emporter ça avec moi pour les rapporter à la maison déclara Clary

Les trois statuettes étaient différentes les l'une des l'autre, la première statuette représentait un homme aux ailes de démon et une drôle d'épée dans la main. Ses cheveux étaient peints d'une couleur or, la deuxième statuette était figurative d'une femme qui avait un serpent enroulé autour d'elle avec des cheveux peints en noire. La troisième statuette était un homme avec des cheveux noirs peints, il tenait un arc avec une flèche dans chaque main. La rousse prit celle de l'or et la femme alors que Magnus prit celui de l'archer, ils remontèrent à la surface. Ils restèrent quelques jours au Pérou pour visiter d'autres temples et d'autres lieux, ils rentrèrent après les quatre semaines. Le scientifique était retourné dans son travail en se penchant sur les échantillons des plantes qu'il a ramené du Pérou, il avait appris certains remèdes locaux auprès des villageois en l'incluant dans ses recherches. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en tapotant sur son épaule étant épuisé après avoir passé presque toute la nuit dans son laboratoire, il s'affala en prenant sa cigarette pour fumer. Il exhala la fumée ce qui le fit se détendre, il termina sa cigarette avant de se lever pour rentrer chez lui. Il fut accueillit par son chat qu'il prit dans ses bras en le caressant, il leva la tête pour voir la statuette qu'il avait ramené du Pérou avec les deux autres. Clary avait donné l'une d'elle à son meilleur ami celle de la femme et elle avait gardée celle de la statuette peint en or, il prit la statuette entre les mains avant de la reposer doucement sur son étagère. Un mois plus tard il était dans son salon en train de passer l'aspirateur, il passa prés de son étagère avec l'aspirateur quand il ne fit pas attention à son chat qui se faufilait sur l'étagère. Il éteignit quand il vit son chat sur l'étagère,

\- Président Miaou, viens ici ordonna Magnus

Il sauta en faisant bouger la statuette, le temps qu'il essaye de l'attraper la statuette tomba et se cassa.

\- Super, une statuette de deux milles ans en milles morceaux comment je vais dire ça à biscuit grimaça Magnus en voyant la statuette en mille morceaux

Une fumée noire s'élevait dans la pièce avec des murmures ce qui fît frémir Magnus, la fumée prit forme humaine qui était accroupit. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noire habillé avec pour seul vêtement une ceinture autour de sa taille qui cachait son entre-jambes. Il se releva doucement de sa position en montrant ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec une peau pâle. Il s'approcha de Magnus qui était encore sous le choc de l'apparition, il toucha le scientifique qui sentit un désir ardent l'emparer.

\- Qui es-tu demanda Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, il écarquilla les yeux avant de le repousser assez brusquement.

\- Non loin de moi l'idée de t'embrasser, chéri mais je pourrais savoir qui tu es questionna Magnus

Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui et de reposer ses yeux sur Magnus, il sourit encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Alec se présenta l'homme

\- Tu comprends ma langue déduit Magnus

\- Je comprends tous les langues depuis l'aube des temps répondit Alec

\- L'aube des temps, je ne pige pas ce que tu essayes de me dire et comment as-tu fait pour atterrir dans cette statuette demanda Magnus

\- Je suis un démon précisément un incube, un démon sexuel. On m'avait invoqué dans un peuple il y a de ça trois mille ans , les sorciers de ce peuple m'ont enfermé pour que je serve de rites d'initiation à leurs jeunes. J'ai été désigné pour les tuer avant de me refermer chaque fois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, mon frère et ma sœur leur servaient de partenaire sexuel avant de les enfermer eux aussi. Pendant mille ans nous étions leur esclave car si nous ne leur obéissions pas, ils récitaient des sorts qui nous asservissaient. La dernière fois nous avons été invoqué lorsqu'un autre peuple est venus avant de nous sceller de nouveau raconta Alec en marchant à travers l'appartement

Il découvrait les objets nouveaux à sa portée sous le regard curieux de Magnus, il se tourna vers Magnus de nouveau.

\- Les deux autres statuettes se sont ton frère et ta sœur déduit Magnus en essayant d'être rationnel

\- Oui, sais-tu où ils ont questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr, je vais appeler ma sœur et son ami pour qu'ils les rapportent et ainsi déterminé les démarches vous concernant conclu Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et continua à se balader dans l'appartement du scientifique, ce dernier ayant appelé en urgence sa sœur et son meilleur ami pour qu'ils ramènent vite les statuettes. Il raccrocha quand il sentit des mains lui caresser son torse et se faufiler sous son t-shirt, il se retourna pour parler au démon quand celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement. Il haleta dans le baiser avant de se séparer de lui, il se racla la gorge en essayant de prendre de la distance entre le démon et lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es si distant avec moi ? Est-ce que je te ne plais pas questionna Alec

\- Tu me plais beaucoup mais je ne te connais pas assez pour que je couche avec toi répondit Magnus

\- D'habitude les mortels ne résistent jamais à nos charmes remarqua Alec en le regardant

\- Oui mais nous sommes différents de l'époque d'où tu viens et puis je vais te donner des vêtements proposa Magnus

Alec pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda ses vêtements à lui, il suivit le scientifique pour se changer.

\- Tu as faim, je vais commander à manger le temps que ma sœur arrive proposa Magnus

\- Ça fait trois milles ans que je n'ai pas mangés répondit Alec

Magnus avala sa salive difficilement devant les mots de l'incube, ce dernier s'approcha à nouveau de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il déboucla son pantalon pour masser sa semi-érection, le scientifique l'arrêta encore une fois.

\- Je t'ai dis non stoppa Magnus

\- J'ai faim et je veux prendre mon repas, je suis un incube un démon sexuel. La seule chose qui peut me restaurer c'est du fluide sexuel révéla Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il poussa un grognement devant les baisers enflammé du démon, il le prit par le visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit avant de les faire tomber tous les deux,

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu es dans une relation avec un homme mais je suis le dominant avoua Magnus

\- Ça me va à merveille sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mordilla sa peau. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son cou, le démon se cambra de plaisir et se frotta à lui. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, le scientifique descendit ses lèvres vers le torse du démon. Il prit ses tétons dans sa bouche ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, le démon se lécha les lèvres quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer en soupirant de frustration. Magnus se leva en essayant de se calmer,

\- On fera ça plus tard toussa Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il ouvrit la porte sur Clary et un jeune homme avec les cheveux bruns avec des lunettes, ils avaient les statuettes, la rousse entra et vit les débris de la statuette d'Alec éparpillés par terre.

\- MAGNUS BANE TU AS L'OBLIGEANCE DE M'EXPLIQUER LE POURQUOI EST-CE LA STATUETTE DE DEUX MILLES ANS EST BRISER AVANT QUE JE TE DEVISSE LA TÊTE gronda Clary

\- Tu as emmenées les deux autres statuettes demanda Magnus en ne répondant pas la question de sa sœur

Elle les montra quand Alec sortit en vitesse de la chambre en les arrachant de ses mains, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du salon.

\- Voilà la raison, on dirait que maintenant les légendes sont vraies déclara Magnus

Alec brisa les statuettes sous les cris d'indignés de Clary, elle était sur le point de le gifler quand ils virent tous deux fumées noires avec des murmures se formées en prenant deux apparences humaines.

_\- Mi Hermano, mi hermana _souffla Alec

Une jeune femme habillée d'un soutien gorge noire avec des voilures autour de ses bras avec une jupe fendue sur le côté se leva de sa position, elle avait une longue chevelure noire et ressemblait à Alec. L'autre était un homme aux cheveux blond d'or, il avait des yeux d'or était habillé comme Alec avec seulement une ceinture avec un pagne qui couvrait ses attributs. Ils se tenaient debout et le regarda avant de se prendre dans les bras les uns des autres, Clary était bouché-bée avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Tu m'explique parce que je suis larguée questionna Clary

\- Figure-toi que les dessins qu'on a vu dans la grotte étaient réels, ils sont tous les trois des démons emprisonnés pendant des millénaires dans ses statuettes raconta Magnus

\- Ok je vois même si ça me fout la migraine je te crois maintenant au vu de comment ils sont sortis soupira Clary

Le trio se tourna vers eux, le blond regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur la rousse. Clary rougit en le regardant, il s'approcha et prit la main de la jeune fille en faisant un baisemain. Elle rougit à sa façon alors que son ami aux lunettes se renfrogna à côté d'elle,

\- Alexander, pourrais-tu nous présenter tes frères et sœurs proposa Magnus

\- Mon frère Jace et ma sœur Isabelle présenta Alec

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec les démons, Magnus proposait chacun de leur apprendre à vivre dans leur société. Isabelle alla habiter avec Clary étant une fille et aussi pour la santé mentale de Magnus qui ne supportait pas de voir le blond autour de sa petite sœur, Jace alla avec Simon ce qui renfrogna ce dernier qui soupira longuement. Seul Alec resta avec Magnus, ils se retrouvaient chaque semaine pour faire le point avec les trois démons. Le soir même Magnus fournit des vêtements à Alec, ce dernier était confus en les mettant.

\- Votre époque mets des vêtements étranges constata Alec

\- C'est la mode actuelle, je sais que tu es mal à l'aise mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne te balades pas en pagne commenta Magnus

Il hocha la tête en le regardant, le scientifique proposa de l'emmener acheter des vêtements pour lui. Ils étaient sur le point d'aller s'endormir, Alec vint se blottir prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fît frémir de plaisir,

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis trop fatigué pour coucher avec toi s'excusa Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je peux attendre tu sais déclara Alec

Ils s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain quand Magnus se réveilla en gémissant de plaisir, il ouvrit les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il vit que sa couette avait la forme d'un corps prés de son membre, il serra les oreilles en se déversant dans la bouche de l'incube. Ce dernier rejeta la couette en révélant des ailes de chauve-souris, il se lécha les lèvres pour essuyer le sperme de Magnus sur lui.

\- A ce que je vois, tu t'es nourrit sur moi nargua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais j'avais trop faim pour y résister déclara Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, allez nous allons acheter des vêtements pour toi et t'apprendre à vivre dans notre société d'aujourd'hui déclara Magnus en se levant

Il l'emmena avec lui en ville, le démon fut ébahi de voir du monde courir partout et beaucoup de bruits. Beaucoup de personnes se retournaient en le voyant, des femmes et des hommes n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder étrangement. Magnus avait remarqué l'étrange regard de beaucoup de gens sur l'incube, ils rentrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements et prirent des linges pour faire mesurer le démon. Une vendeuse vint les aider quand elle frôla plusieurs fois le démon,

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, n'hésitez pas de m'appeler susurra la vendeuse en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Ça ira, on se débrouillera rassura Magnus amusé

La vendeuse fit un regard agacé envers l'asiatique, l'incube mesura ses vêtements.

\- On dirait que tu as beaucoup de monde qui te trouve à leur goût gloussa Magnus

\- C'est parce que leurs désirs et leurs pulsions sexuels se réveillent à ma vue et à mon contact, mais les femmes ne m'attirent pas du tout. Je les trouve insignifiantes à part ma sœur décrit Alec en le regardant dans le miroir

\- Oh donc j'ai toutes mes chances avec toi nargua Magnus

\- Exact, je te préfère en tant que partenaire sexuel qu'un autre. En plus tu as bon goût avoua Alec en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

Le scientifique fut interloqué par les mots du démon, ils payèrent les vêtements avant de rentrer à la penthouse de Magnus. Il rangea les vêtements du démon dans son immense dressing ainsi que ses vêtements à lui, il se dirigea vers son salon pour le voir en train de s'asseoir en regardant bizarrement la télé.

\- Quel est cette chose étrange et noire demanda Alec

\- Ça s'appelle une télévision, elle communique toutes sortes d'informations expliqua Magnus en l'allumant

Il lui expliqua tout sur les films et d'autres choses, quelques jours plus tard Magnus le ramena dans son laboratoire ne voulant pas le laisser seul chez lui. Le démon fut curieux de tout le matériel autour de lui, il trouva les plantes qu'avait cueillit Magnus pour ses recherches.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette plante avec toi questionna Alec

\- Pour m'aider à avancer dans mes recherches répondit Magnus

Il ne va pas t'aider dans cette voie, elle est trop faible pour guérir une quelconque blessure ou maladie se moqua Alec

\- Tu en connais des choses sur les plantes, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider demanda Magnus

Il acquiesça et l'aida à répertorier toutes les plantes et les classifications sur leur guérison sur le corps de l'homme, l'aide d'Alec apporta beaucoup d'avancement à Magnus sur ses recherches. Il le nomma assistance se qui surprit le démon, ce dernier haussa ses épaules en le regardant. Une semaine plus tard il retrouva Clary et Simon qui ramenaient les deux autres démons, Isabelle avait adorée les vêtements de leur époque et s'était facilement intégré.

\- Votre monde est fascinant admira Isabelle

\- Et toi Jace c'est ça questionna Clary

\- Je le trouve bruyant mais il a des choses intéressant sourit Jace en le regardant

Elle rougit sous son regard alors qu'Isabelle faisait de même sur Simon, les deux sentirent attirés par les deux démons.

\- Et toi Alec, es-tu intégré facilement à notre monde questionna Clary

\- Tant que Magnus est prés de moi, ça me va déclara Alec

Ses frères et sœurs le regardaient avec des gros yeux alors que la rousse et son ami gloussaient fasse au scientifique,

_\- Lo convertiste en tu pareja sexual_ haleta Isabelle d'un ton accusateur

_\- ¿Y qué? Hago lo que quiero si lo hago mi compañero sexual, y les recuerdo que ya no estamos bajo el yugo de nuestros carceleros. __Somos libres ahora, así que puedo tomar a quien quiera como pareja sexual_ répliqua Alec d'un ton froide

_\- Tiene razón, ahora somos libres. Quiero hacer pelirroja a mi pareja sexual también, es muy hermosa. __¿Qué vas a hacer, Izzy?_ Ajouta Jace en regardant Clary

Elle soupira en regardant ses frères et hocha la tête en regardant Simon, ils se mirent d'accord de profiter de leur liberté. Les autres les regardaient incrédules en les entendant parler entre eux, le blond se leva et se plaça prés de Clary en lui embrassant sur la main.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un moment avec toi demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr, viens je vais faire du thé proposa Clary

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter, Isabelle se rapprocha de Simon en discutant avec lui. Ils partirent tous en laissant Alec et Magnus, l'asiatique téléphona pour passer commande pour leur repas. Des plats arrivaient rapidement pour eux, Alec contemplait les étoiles sur le balcon de son libérateur.

\- Ça va questionna Magnus

\- Juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas regarder les étoiles répondit Alec la tête levé vers les étoiles

\- Ta sœur et toi avaient les mêmes parents au contrairement à blondie demanda Magnus

\- Izzy et moi nous sommes issus de la même mère et du même père, Jace fut adopté un siècle plus tard. Nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre sur terre pour influencer les mortelles avant notre capture par ce peuple raconta Alec

Il le regarda en comprenant que malgré qu'ils furent des démons, ils avaient eu leur part de souffrance. Ils allèrent dans la chambre, le démon se tourna vers le scientifique pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il le prit et l'emmena dans le lit, il le fit s'allonger et déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de mordiller sa peau, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, il arracha ses vêtements à son tour.

\- Tu sais que c'était une chemise assez chère gronda Magnus

\- Tu t'en paieras un autre répondit Alec en haussant la tête

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Magnus se redressa pour embrasser ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lui enleva son pantalon et le bascula encore une fois sur le lit, il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'érection de son futur amant.

\- Tout les démons sont bien dotés ou tu es à part demanda Magnus

\- Ça dépends des démons répondit Alec

Il se lécha les lèvres et prit son érection dans sa bouche, il suçota le gland avant de lécher sa veine ce qui fit cambrer le démon. Il le mordilla avant de glisser son doigt sur l'intimité de l'incube, il caressa doucement avant de le faire coulisser après l'avoir humidifié avec sa salive. Il le fit coulisser avant d'en rajouter un autre en lui, il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il rajouta un troisième doigt avant de les faire glisser pour dilater son anus, après avoir sentit que celui-ci ait finis par être dilater. Il enleva son pantalon,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis un démon alors ça va rassura Alec

Il se lubrifia et le pénétra avant d'attendre un moment, le démon roula des yeux devant la précaution de son amant et le fit basculer encore une fois sur le lit pour être à califourchon sur lui. Il bouga ses hanches ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Magnus rejeta sa tête et mit ses mains autour de ses hanches pour le guider. L'incube se lécha les lèvres avant de l'embrasser fougueusement,

_\- Ahora eres mío para siempre, eres mi pareja sexual desde este momento_ murmura Alec dans le creux de son cou

Il le mordit ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur en sentant les canines d'Alec dans son cou, il but légèrement son sang avant de continuer à bouger ses hanches et de se déverser entre eux en ouvrant ses ailes de démon. Le scientifique continua ses coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui, le démon s'effondra sur lui en repliant ses ailes sur eux. Il se retira de lui et s'allongea prés de lui,

\- Je suppose que tu es repu maintenant nargua Magnus

\- Pour l'instant taquina Alec

\- Tu vas me tuer si tu continues s'indigna Magnus faussement

\- Tu n'aimerais pas mourir ainsi dans le plaisir? proposa Alec

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire et embrasser son amant, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un mois plus tard Magnus était en train de regarder les cellules dans son microscope quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna pas mais sentit des mains caressait son torse. Il se mit à sourire en sentant la caresse,

\- Tu as finis de répertorier les produits que je t'avais demandé questionna Magnus

Les mains continuaient à descendre vers sa ceinture ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, il arrêta les mains et vit qu'elles étaient manucurés et que c'était une femme. Il se retourna vivement et vit une femme blonde devant lui,

\- Camille, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici questionna Magnus

\- Voyons mon amour, je suis venu te voir et passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aime minauda Camille en s'asseyant sur lui

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je te rappelle cracha Magnus en se levant après l'avoir repoussé

\- Quoi, tu parles de notre petite dispute de rien du tout, je sais que tu m'aimes encore sourit Camille en mettant les mains autour de son cou

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ici Camille ? Ce n'est pas une petite dispute que l'on a eu toi et moi, tu as volé toutes les recherches que j'avais entrepris pour aller les vendre au plus offrant et pour enfoncer le clou tu m'as trompé avec le rival de mon père accusa Magnus en retirant ses bras

Elle se mordit les lèvres en sachant qu'elle l'avait fait pour avoir de l'argent, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et le regarda d'un air amoureux.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai que j'ai volé une partie de tes recherches pour les vendre au rival de ton père mais il m'avait fait du chantage en disant qu'il allait te faire du mal sanglota Camille

Il soupira en la regardant pleurer,

\- Epargne-moi tes larmes de crocodiles Camille, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès car tu ne penses qu'à toi répliqua Magnus

Elle essuya ses larmes en souriant avant de le scruter profondément,

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me repousses conclu Camille

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Camille, dégage de mon laboratoire avant que je ne m'énerve tout de suite ordonna Magnus

\- C'est ça, tu as une autre pouffiasse en tête ou bien tu as un connard au vu que tu es bisexuel, allez dis-le moi demanda Camille

Il était sur le point de la rembarrer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui avait la tête baissée sur son porte-documents en écrivant quelque chose sur sa feuille,

\- Magnus, j'ai finis de répertorier les produits que tu m'as demandé de faire révéla Alec en continuant d'écrire

Le scientifique était sur le point de parler quand Camille le devança en voyant Alec,

\- Tiens Magnus, est-ce ton nouvel assistant ? Il a l'air mignon complimenta Camille

\- Camille dégage d'ici s'il te plaît supplia Magnus

Alec leva la tête et vit la jeune femme devant lui, il tourna la tête vers son amant qui ne savait plus où se mettre avec son ex-petite amie.

\- Puis-je vous aider demanda Alec d'un ton neutre

\- Tu es très mignon, je suis Camille Belcourt la fiancée de Magnus se présenta Camille

\- Tu n'es pas ma fiancée, nous avons rompu il y a cinq mois déjà s'écria Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, tu sais que tu m'aimes encore gloussa Camille

Alec la regarda de la tête aux pieds, il marcha vers Magnus et le prit par le col pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant elle. La blonde écarquilla les yeux en les regardant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le démon se lécha les lèvres en tournant son regard vers la blonde.

\- Qui que tu sois, il est à moi maintenant déclara Alec

\- Je vois, tu baises ton assistant. Très bien je pourrais dire dans une semaine qu'il se lassera de toi et qu'il reviendra vers moi cracha Camille

L'incube s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage soit prés du sien, la jeune femme fut attirée par lui. Elle se sentit humide dans sa culotte,

\- Tu as peut-être raison ou peut-être tord, nous ne savons pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais sache une chose jolie blonde tu sens le sexe à plein nez. Ce qui signifie qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu as couché avec une personne, cette personne t'a demandé de partir ou d'espionner Magnus est ce exact interrogea Alec en le regardant

Elle le regarda les yeux gros, il recula légèrement avant de se tourner vers Magnus. Ce dernier appela la sécurité pour mettre la blonde dehors, elle vociféra avec les gardes de la sécurité. Ils la regardèrent partir, Alec s'avança vers son amant l'agrippa par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en débouclant la ceinture

\- J'ai toujours voulut faire l'amour dans mon laboratoire, peut-être que j'aurai plus d'inspiration ricana Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de jeter tous les documents par terre, le scientifique fit s'allonger son amant sur son bureau et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou ce qui le fît gémir de plaisir, Alec déboucla sa ceinture et le masturba tout en l'embrassant furieusement dans le cou. Ils se déshabillaient avec empressement, l'asiatique prépara son amant avant de le pénétrer sèchement ce qui les fit gémir de satisfaction à tout les deux. Il bougea ses hanches en lui, le démon se redressa et bougea ses hanches en rejoignant ceux de son amant. Magnus l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il le fit lever de son bureau pour le plaquer sur le mur pour se déhancher avec violence en lui. L'incube cria de plaisir quand son amant frôla plusieurs fois sa prostate, il rejeta sa tête en jouissant sur Magnus. Ce dernier poursuivit ses coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Bon sang, je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied qu'ainsi gloussa Magnus

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ils s'assirent par terre pour reprendre un peu leur souffle. Magnus scruta son amant prés de lui,

\- Dis qu'en est-il de nous deux questionna Magnus

\- De quoi est ce que tu me parle interrogea Alec

\- Je te parle, est ce que nous avons un avenir ensemble ou tu veux juste te nourrir de moi jusqu'à que je meure d'épuisement sous le plaisir questionna Magnus

\- Tu as une drôle de question, j'ai fait de toi mon partenaire sexuel. Je peux me nourrir de toi sans que tu meurs comme je t'ai injecté un peu de mon pouvoir quand nous avons couché ensemble la première fois, de plus qui suis-je pour abandonner la personne qui m'a libéré de ma prison expliqua Alec en souriant

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils restèrent ainsi avant de se lever pour aller reprendre leur travail, ils rentrèrent assez tard chez eux. Camille se mordit les ongles après avoir été viré du laboratoire de son ex-petit ami, un homme entra dans la pièce où elle attendait.

\- Alors as-tu des éléments que tu as volé à Magnus questionna l'homme

\- Malheureusement je me suis fait viré de son laboratoire avant de tenter quoi que soit répondit Camille

\- Ramène-moi quelque chose pour que je puisse faire descendre Asmodée ordonna l'homme

\- Tu crois que c'est facile tout ça, Magnus à un assistant avec qui il baise et il faudrait trouver autre chose qu'on pourrait utiliser pour voler ses recherches souligna Camille

L'homme tiqua sceptique en la regardant, elle réfléchit sur un nouveau plan pour voler les recherches de Magnus et ainsi les vendre au plus offrants. Elle pensa à pénétrer chez lui, elle se félicita d'avoir gardé les clefs de son loft en cas où, sa relation avec d'autre ne marchent pas. Elle entra à l'intérieur du loft et se dirigea vers le bureau de Magnus, elle fouilla dans ses papiers. Elle entendit les clefs dans la serrure ce qui la fit paniquer, elle chercha rapidement une cachette et alla se cacher dans l'immense dressing de son ex.

\- Pour une fois son immense dressing me sert à quelque chose siffla Camille de colère

Elle entendit les bruits se rapprocher, Magnus et Alec étaient rentrés du travail au laboratoire. L'incube s'était jeté sur son amant en l'embrassant passionnément, ils s'étaient déshabiller en s'arrachant mutuellement leurs vêtements, ils s'embrassaient férocement. Ils pénétraient dans leur chambre et tomba ensemble dans le lit, Alec surplomba Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur sa ceinture. Camille avala sa salive en voyant que Magnus et Alec étaient sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air,

\- Ils ne vont pas le faire devant moi se renfrogna Camille

Mais les deux ne sachant pas qu'elle était dans le dressing continuaient leurs caresses, le scientifique fit retourner son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant plusieurs suçons dans le cou. Il mordilla chaque parcelle de son corps, il remonta vers son oreille en le léchant derrière l'oreille.

\- Retourne-toi sur le ventre susurra Magnus

Le démon se dépêcha et se retourna rapidement impatient de ce que son amant compter faire avec lui, il sourit et mordilla la peau de sa nuque avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur son dos. Il arriva vers ses deux globes de chairs et les sépara en deux pour révélé son intimité, il passa sa langue dessus ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Alec poussa ses fesses vers le visage de son amant qui en profitait pour dévorer son anus, il glissa sa langue en lui en massant sa prostate à l'extérieur. Il retira sa langue et joua avec son gland d'où fuyait son liquide pré éjaculatoire, il glissa son doigt dans l'intimité déjà humide ce qui facilitait le passage. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière, le mortel s'abaissa vers lui en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille en rajoutant un autre doigt en lui. Il serra les draps sous lui en criant de plaisir, il bougea ses doigts en lui après avoir mis un troisième doigt. Il se pencha vers lui et lécha son cou,

\- Tu veux un quatrième doigt en toi ou autre chose susurra Magnus d'un rauque

\- Ta…ta…bite gémit Alec

Il gloussa et l'attrapa par ses cheveux pour l'embrasser férocement, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup sec après s'être lubrifié. Il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec cria de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son amant. Celui-ci le ramena vers lui en l'embrassant, le démon était assis de dos à Magnus qui donnait toujours ses coups de reins en lui. Il caressa son torse en titillant ses tétons ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il se retira en le faisant le surplomber, l'incube s'assit sur le gland et le chevaucha en rejetant sa tête en arrière en se léchant les lèvres. Le scientifique serra ses hanches en le guidant jusqu'à toucher sa prostate, il rejeta sa tête avant de se déverser sur lui. Magnus donna quelques coups de reins avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, son sperme alla se loger en lui ce qui le fit ouvrir ses ailes de démon. Il se nourrit une fois de plus de l'énergie sexuelle de son amant, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant. Magnus se retira de lui avant de mettre une main sous sa tête,

\- On continue sous la douche proposa Alec en souriant

\- Tu es bien un incube pour me proposer ça gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai encore faim, je veux ton sperme encore en moi susurra Alec

Il l'embrassa en agrippant sa nuque, il se leva et lui lança un regard coquin. Alec riait et le rejoint dans la salle de bain sans faire attention à Camille qui était toujours dans le dressing, elle était encore sidérée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en colère après les avoir observé en train de faire l'amour et fut ébahi par les ailes de démons d'Alec, elle attendit un moment pour sortir du dressing. Elle rentra chez elle et sourit durant le trajet ayant plus qu'un scoop, elle retrouva son employé.

\- Alors tu as quelque chose demanda l'homme

\- Oh que si, que penses-tu de quelque chose à disséquer et révéler au grand public proposa Camille

\- Qu'est ce que tu as pour que je sois célèbre et bousiller la vie d'Asmodée demanda l'homme

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait regardé les deux en train de coucher ensemble, elle insista sur les ailes d'Alec. L'homme éclata de rire,

\- D'accord et ton ex-petit ami est un ange descendu du ciel rigola l'homme

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai vu et je vais te le prouver déclara Camille

Elle fit des recherches sur Alec, elle trouva sa véritable nature ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se rendit de nouveau au laboratoire de Magnus, elle se dirigea directement vers Alec qui était en train de ranger les produits de Magnus et de les prendre pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

\- Salut salua Camille

\- Que viens-tu faire ici questionna Alec d'un ton froid

\- Je suis venu faire la paix avec toi en plus tu me plais vraiment, au départ je voulais reconquérir Magnus. Mais je trouve que tu es plus attrayant que lui, j'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble si tu permets proposa Camille

Les yeux d'Alec s'assombrirent un moment en la regardant, il renifla de dédain en la regardant. Il retourna dans son travail sans faire attention à elle,

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, va t-en d'ici sinon j'appelle la sécurité menaça Alec

\- Tu crois ça ? Je sais que tu me désire énormément susurra Camille en le touchant

Il se dégagea de son toucher, il attrapa une senteur qui le fit cesser de respirer. Il eut les nausées, il renversa tout par terre les produits.

\- Cette senteur s'étrangla Alec en essayant de respirer normalement

\- Je sais que tu es un incube et que Magnus te garde pour lui comme il est attiré par toi, mais ce n'est que sexuelle entre vous deux de toute manière gloussa Camille en touchant sa joue

\- Ne me touche pas sale garce insulta Alec en toussant

Il suffoqua énormément en sentant les ténèbres pénétrer dans son esprit, plus Camille se rapprochait de lui plus ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient par l'odeur. Magnus ayant entendu du bruit de verre cassé se dirigea vers son amant et vit son ex-petit amie prés de lui,

\- CAMILLE cria Magnus

\- Magnus, tu m'as caché que tu avais quelque chose de précieux susurra Camille

\- Eloigne-toi de lui ordonna Magnus

\- Pas question, il va venir avec moi et je serai riche après que avoir révélé sa vrai nature ricana Camille en prenant une arme

Magnus recula en voyant l'arme pointer sur lui, la blonde prit le bras d'Alec qui était à moitié conscient. Elle l'emporta avec elle jusqu'à la voiture en le prenant comme otage, le scientifique donna un coup de poing dans le mur par l'enlèvement de son amant. Clary et Simon arrivèrent rapidement après avoir appris la nouvelle, Jace et Isabelle restaient loin ayant sentit l'odeur que portait la blonde.

\- De la fleur de l'inca grimaça Isabelle

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Clary

\- C'est une fleur qui peut vider nos forces et nous rendre complètement à la merci de toute personne qui l'utilise expliqua Jace

\- Les chamans utilisaient énormément cette plante pour nous asservir avec leur magie raconta Isabelle

\- Il faut trouver Alexander au plus vite déclara Magnus

\- Laisse-nous faire qu'on aille le chercher proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête en regardant la fratrie de son amant commencer à le chercher par leur magie. Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla dans une salle encore groggy, il se passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder dans la pièce. Il était dans une sorte de centre de recherche, Camille entra dans la pièce avec une seringue en main.

\- Je vais avoir une preuve de ce que j'avance avec toi sourit Camille en s'approchant de lui

\- Laisse-moi tranquille feula Alec en essayant de s'éloigner

Elle essaya de prendre son sang, elle arriva et vit la couleur noire dans la seringue. Elle jubilait avant de l'analysé, elle rapporta le tout à son employeur qui écarquilla les yeux,

\- Vous me croyez maintenant se réjouit Camille

\- C'est impossible de trouver ce genre d'éléments surnaturelle déduit l'employé

\- Je vais vous emmener à ma découvert déclara Camille

Elle l'emmena avec elle avant de lui montrer Alec affaiblit dans une pièce,

\- C'est un incube, vous savez les démons sexuels. D'après les légendes ils étaient vénérés par les incas, j'ai réussi en avoir un raconta Camille

\- Grâce à lui je pourrai faire mettre Asmodée à genoux devant moi ricana l'homme

Jace et Isabelle ouvrirent les yeux ayant trouvé leur frère, ils donnèrent l'adresse où il était. Magnus s'y rendit avec la police, en entendant la police Camille eut peur avec son employeur.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant déclara Camille

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de tes histoires, notre partenariat est fini Camille Belcourt signala l'homme

Elle serra les dents alors que l'homme s'échappait, elle se retrouva coincée, elle prit Alec après s'être parfumés avec son parfum pour l'affaiblir encore plus. Jace et Isabelle se faufilaient pour chercher leur frère quand ils le trouvaient avec la blonde qui essayait de s'échapper avec lui,

\- Relâche notre frère immédiatement ordonna Jace avec ses yeux dorée

\- Pas question, il est mon billet pour partir d'ici répliqua Camille

Elle se fit frapper par derrière par Clary qui tenait une extincteur dans ses mains, elle lança un sourire narquoise à la fratrie.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je voulais le faire et franchement c'est le pied sourit Clary

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec elle questionna Isabelle avec dédain

\- J'ai bien une idée à son sujet ajouta Magnus en venant vers eux

Ils regardèrent l'asiatique qui regarda avec haine son ex-petite amie, Camille se réveilla attaché sur une chaise. Elle cligna des yeux en gémissant de douleur à sa tête, sa bouche était bâillonnée.

\- Réveillez demanda Magnus en rentrant dans la chambre

Elle cria dans son bâillon, il sourit encore plus sadiquement.

\- Avant toute chose, je ne t'ai pas balancé à la police car je ne veux pas que tu me bousille la vie à ta sortie de tôle par contre ton cher employé ou amant lui disons est entre leurs mains. En ce moment mon père avec son armée d'avocats sont en train de le faire descendre pour qu'il reste en prison jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'aller dans un cercueil, pour son entreprise eh bien mon père va la racheter pour moi. Toi ma chère Camille, j'ai une punition pour toi qui est bien plus sadique que ce que je n'ai jamais fait ricana Magnus

Alec entra dans la chambre nu et prit Magnus dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle cria contre Alec qui souriait narquoisement.

\- Je sais que tu as admiré le spectacle mais là tu vas bien le savourer, car cela sera le seule que tu verras pour l'éternité décréta Magnus

Magnus embrassa fougueusement Alec en l'entraînant dans le lit, il caressa son torse en déviant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il joua avec ses tétons en les suçotant, il le mordilla ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Le démon serra les draps entre les mains, il arriva vers son érection qui suintait de son liquide séminal.

\- Déjà chéri susurra Magnus

\- C'est ta faute accusa Alec

Il le prit en bouche avant de lécher la tête, l'incube se cambra le dos en gémissant de plaisir. Il le prépara avec douceur en léchant son intimité ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui en griffant sa prostate avant de retirer ses doigts. Il prit le lubrifiant avant de le pénétrer en entendant les cris étouffés de Camille, il rigola à son insu.

\- Prépare-toi pour le spectacle pétasse, parce que tu vas amèrement regretter pendant l'éternité ricana Magnus en pénétrant Alec

Il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui lui fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, il martela sa perle de plaisir. Il s'arrêta ce qui le fit protester, il le fit chevaucher dos à lui pour qu'il puisse regarder la blonde. Alec s'exposa en souriant d'un air pécheresse,

\- Dommage…pour…toi…Ah…que…tu…hum…l'ai….quitté gémit Alec en bougeant ses hanches

\- Ne parle pas avec elle mon petit démon elle ne mérite pas ton attention pour le moment déclara Magnus en s'asseyant pour le tenir

Camille pleura avec rage de les voir en train de s'envoyer en l'air, elle faisait une multitude de plan pour les tuer tous les deux. Alec se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit, le scientifique continua ses coups de reins en lui. L'incube se lécha les lèvres quand il se cambra et se mit à jouir en ouvrant les ailes de démon, l'asiatique donna encore des coups de reins avant de jouir en lui. Il se retira et s'effondra sur son amant, ce dernier ronronna avant de regarder l'ex de son amant.

\- Alors tu as apprécié le spectacle rigola Alec d'un air tordu

\- Je vais appeler biscuit pour lui dire de venir maintenant décréta Magnus en se levant nu

Le démon sourit extatique en se roulant sur le lit et montra son intimité plein de sperme à Camille, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui Camille Belcourt cessera d'exister pour toujours, pour l'éternité tu vas ressasser sans cesse cette scène pour l'éternité. Peut-être que dans le futur quelqu'un te libéra mais ça m'étonnerai que cela se arrive ricana Alec

\- C'est bien Alexander, ils arrivent déclara Magnus

La rousse et les autres arrivèrent rapidement, Isabelle et Jace avec Alec tracèrent un pentagramme au sol. Ils plaçaient Camille au centre, Magnus retira son bâillon.

\- Un dernier mot Camille demanda Magnus

\- Tu crois qu'en me tuant ça sauvera votre peau cracha Camille

\- Nous n'allons pas te tuer mais t'enfermer comme nous avons été tous les trois par les sorciers incas, fort heureusement nous savons l'incantation par cœur ricana Alec

Le trio commençait à chanter dans une langue que tous avaient du mal à comprendre, le pentagramme s'illumina d'une lueur rougeâtre. Une fumée noire l'entoura ce qui la fit crier de douleur, elle l'engloba avant de la réduire dans une statuette. La statuette avait les cheveux blonds de Camille qui hurlait, Simon vint prendre la statuette.

\- Eh maintenant où est ce qu'on va la mettre questionna Simon

\- On ne va la mettre comme décoration mais la jeter quelque part où personne ne la retrouvera proposa Magnus

\- A la décharge pensa Clary avec espoir

\- Risible biscuit mais non, je crois déjà savoir où la balancer sourit Magnus en regardant la statuette narquoisement

Ils prirent un bateau et allèrent dans l'océan en faisant croire qu'ils allaient faire de la plongée sous-marine, ils jetèrent la statuette de Camille dans l'eau. Celle-ci tomba dans les profondeurs de l'océan où aucuns humains n'iraient la chercher,

\- Si ses parents la cherche interrogea Clary en prenant son frère dans ses bras

\- Ses parents l'ont reniée il y a longtemps, ils l'ont fait passer pour morte auprès des personnes qu'ils connaissaient répondit Magnus

\- Donc personne ne pourra venir l'a cherché au fonds des océans déduit Simon

\- Exact ce sera son lieu pour l'éternité avec la compagnie des thons déclara Magnus

\- Bien maintenant rentrons à la maison et adieu sale pétasse s'écria Clary à l'océan

Ils rigolaient avant de rentrer chacun de leurs côtés, la statuette de Camille atteint les profondeurs de l'océan avec la jeune femme qui hurlait pour l'éternité. Pendant un moment la police la chercha avant d'accuser son employeur de l'avoir fait disparaître ce qui le condamna encore plus à la prison, personne ne savaient à part Magnus et le petit groupe. Quant à eux, Magnus continua ses recherches avec Alec comme assistant. Ils se marièrent bientôt ce qui ravit ses parents, bien sûr leur fils ne leur avoua jamais la vrai nature de leur gendre. Il en était de même pour Clary qui épousa Jace qui l'accompagna dans ses aventures, Simon et Isabelle les accompagnaient ensemble. Sur ce, mes amis je m'en vais en vous laissant sur cette drôle d'histoire d'un scientifique qui a libéré un incube, si vous vous demandez qui je suis eh bien…en fait je vais garder le secret sur mon identité. Je vous retrouve pour une autre histoire, Fin.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le fic gagnant. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
